02 iLife Swap
by Pock
Summary: Carly is a 26 year old fashion designer, Spencer is the star of his own web-show, Freddie Puckett is Spencer's best bud and co-host of iSpencer, & Sam Benson has a huge crush on Spencer. This was my second iCarly fic. A fun concept, but not my best story.
1. Life swap!

**Life Swap!**

What if our favorite Nickelodeon show was a little mixed around... not what we're used to seeing. What if those lovable iCarly characters all switched lives?

**Here I go! **

**Carly Shay** is a 26 year old fashion designer that lives in Seattle with her 13 year old brother Spencer. Their father in under the sea in a submarine somewhere working for the United States military so Carly is Spencer's legal guardian. Carly works for a Seattle based company that provides dresses and accessories to models, movie stars, and all that jazz. Her job situation allows her to work at home and watch after Spencer most of the time but occasionally calls for her to leave town for a few days at a time. Carly has a lot of spunk and has no problem making herself heard. She is also quite sassy at times.

**Spencer Shay** is the star of his own web-show, iSpencer. He films the show with his two co-hosts Fredward (Freddie) Puckett and Samantha (Sam) Benson. Spencer is a very creative young boy and is also a good cook. He and his sister take turns fixing dinner for each other (and Sam and Freddie) and have a strong brother/sister relationship. Spencer's favorite thing to make for dinner is Spaghetti Tacos.

**Freddie Puckett** is Spencer's best bud and co-host of iSpencer. They have been friends since they were young. He is very outgoing and somewhat of a jock but doesn't hangout with the popular crowd because they are all jerks. Freddie's mother often doesn't know or care where Freddie is. She has poor planning skills and likes to dump Freddie at Spencer's house so she doesn't have to think about her neglected son.

**Sam Benson** lives right across the hall from the Shay's apartment. She is sort of a tom-boy and doesn't have very many close female friends. She has a huge crush on Spencer and therefore spends a lot of time with Spencer and Freddie at Spencer's house. Spencer considers her to be his other best friend but Freddie sort of sees her as an adversary. She and Freddie enjoy teasing and picking on each other and making bets (bets that Freddie always looses). Sam (although she denies it for the most part) is a little nerdy. She owns her own camera and gladly helps Spencer (and Freddie) put on their web show.

Mrs. Benson, Sam's mother, is very over protective of Sam and goes the extra mile when it comes to protecting and embarrassing her daughter. She gives Sam weekly body inspections and tick baths along with a very small allowance of 8 dollars per week.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I'm going to try to do my best at switching their lives while still keeping their personalities intact.


	2. iPilot

"So let me get this straight..." Freddie Puckett was saying to his friend and adversary, Sam Benson as they walked to their first class together that morning, "You printed off 100 copys of the picture that I photodoced of Mrs. Briggs in a bunny suit and posted them all over school?"

"I sure did!" Sam said. "It was hilarious!"

"Yeah, but now we've both got detention! I haven't gotten detention since... I've NEVER got detention."

"Just relax, Fred-jerk. It's not that big a deal. Plus; it's not like you're gonna get grounded."

"That is true. But I never intended on letting Mrs. Briggs see it!"

Freddie walked into science class with Sam at his heals. "Hey Spencer!" Freddie said to his best friend Spencer who was already in the room and was standing at the teacher's desk. "Hey Freddo," he said without looking up. He was in the process of gluing most of the things on Mr. Buttburn's desk together.

"H...Hey, Spencer," Sam said with a shy look on her face. Spencer knew that Sam liked him but he just didn't feel the same way about her.

"Hi Sam," Spencer said, again without looking up. Just then, the teacher returned to his classroom.

"Spencer Shay!" Mr. Buttburn said as he stormed into the room.

"Yes, Mr. Buttburn?" Spencer responded.

"I will not have you gluing my things together... we've talked about this. It is wonderful that you have such a creative mind but you must keep your enthusiasm contained until after school. Go straight to Principal Franklin's office. Oh, and Freddie; I just spoke with Mrs. Briggs in the teacher's lounge. You are to report to Mr. Franklin's office immediately as well. _Oh, man..._ he thought.

**XxX-in Mr. Franklin's office-XxX**

Spencer walked into the room followed by Freddie. Mrs. Briggs was waiting with Mr. Franklin when they arrived. Mr. Franklin had an apple on his desk next to a picture of his niece and a name plate that read 'Ted Franklin, Principal.'

"Him!" Mrs. Briggs pointed at Freddie. "He was the one who photodoced my face on to this...this...rat!

"Actually it's a rabbit," Principal Franklin said as he chuckled at the paper he held in his hands. "Spencer," he continued, "Your art teacher, Mr. Sanders, says you are quite the artist... but that does not give you the right to glue Mr. Buttburn's belongings together."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," Spencer said as he stared at his shoes.

"As punishment..," Mr. Franklin continued.

"I have a use for them!" Mrs. Briggs cut in.

"You want these two boys to serve detention with you?"

"Yes, I need someone to videotape the auditions for the high school talent act that is taking place next week. You two will be in the high school auditorium from 6 to 8 tomorrow evening."

"Very well," Principal Franklin said. "I think that will do just fine for the two of you to serve your detentions.

The boys accepted their punishments and went back to class.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sam!" Freddie yells as he stormed up to her in the hall after class.

"Yes, Fred-jerk?" she said with a laugh. "So, you got detention?"

"Yes I did. You owe me..."

"Hi Sam; hi Freddie." Spencer said as he walked up to the both of them.

"Hey there Mr. Genius-inventor-man." Sam replied.

"Can we use your video camera later?" Spencer queried his female friend. "Fred and I need it to record the talent show auditions... as punishment."

"How about I come and help you?" Sam said eagerly. "I'll even edit the footage together and everything."

"Sure thing, Sam. Just meet us in the auditorium at 6 o'clock."

That night, their web show was born.

* * *

Well, if you've seen "iPilot" then you know the rest of that day. What do you think? Please review.


	3. Ridgeway's new 1st string kicker

I do not own iCarly! So don't even think about it!

Hey guys check out my other stories too. They are very good.

* * *

"Hey, Freddo, are you coming over after school today?" Spencer asked his best friend, Freddie Puckett. They were standing at their locker before the last period of the day.

"No, I still have football practice after school twice a week and our game is in two days."

"Isn't that your last game of the season?" Spencer asked as he got his math book from his locker.

"So why is it that the team meets every day and you only go twice Puckett?" Sam Benson asked as she walked up to her two friends.

"Well, _Sam_," Freddie replied, putting emphasis on 'Sam', I am the kicker and the backup kicker and there isn't much to do at practice for me. Coach has me work out or run on Tuesdays and Thursdays and then practice with the team on the other days," he explained for what felt like at least the third time.

"I still think its just because Coach Cooper knows what a big weenie you are, Sam replied with a smirk."He doesn't want your weenieness to run off onto the other players."

"That's what she said Freddie mumbled with a smirk as he too got out his math textbook." Spencer laughed... and so did Sam.

"So I guess its just you and me today," Sam said hopefully as the fluttered her eyes at Spencer. Freddie made a gagging motion and Spencer laughed at Freddie again; however, he quickly stopped because he didn't want to seem mean to Sam (even if he didn't return the feelings she obviously has for him).

"Yeah, sure," Spencer said to Sam. "What do you want to do?"

They all started to walk to their last period together.

"Oh, whatever you want to do Spenc," Sam said in a singsong voice.

"Come on Sam, give it up. Spencer doesn't like you that way," Freddie said as he laughed at Sam's expense.

"Oh, shut it Fred-jock," Sam said at she hit his arm. Freddie works out everyday so his arms were quite muscular. Sam found this out when she hit him because her hand was now a little sore.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you know Fred is right," Spencer pointed out as they walked up those stairs to the left of the main hall. "I'm just not that into you."

"I know, I know. It can't hurt to keep trying though," she said with a small grin.

"You will find someone; I know you will," Spencer said as to Sam as he opened the classroom door for her.

"Doubt it," mumbled Freddie just loud enough for Sam to hear him. She hit his arm again.

* * *

After school Freddie went to practice with his team; however, he didn't really feel like part of the team. He was second string kicker... and in high school, that means you never play unless the first guy gets hurt. Sure, Freddie would do kickoffs (never opening kickoff) and he kicked a few points after but he only played when Chuck Dole(the first string kicker) was tired or something like that. When Freddie left the locker room following a few of the seniors he was surprised to see Chuck wearing a cast, sitting on a bench in the hall.

"What happened Chuck?" Freddie asked Chuck.

"Work accident," he said sadly. "My foot go run over. I guess you're playin'"

"Yeah I guess so..."

Freddie kicked balls almost the entire practice. He was primed by the coach to participate in every kick during his last game as a Junior.

The next day at school Freddie told Spencer and Sam that he would be playing on Friday. "Cool, man. We'll come watch you play!" Spencer said enthusiastically.

"Oh, no Fredward, you are going to ruin our perfect season!" Sam said very unsupportingly. Freddie stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll come watch you play I guess... but only because if I stay at home on a Friday night, Mom makes me take tick baths.

"Well then you should stay at home, Freddie said with a smirk. "I'm sure you could use a bath."

After school Spencer met up with his friends by his locker. "I just got a text from Carly," Spencer said as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "She can't puck us up so well have to walk home."

"Do you guys want to come to my place for a while?" Freddie asked. "My mom isn't home I don't think so we'd have the place to ourselves."

Spencer and Sam agreed.

* * *

Freddie's house was very small. Because of this, the garage had been turned into a living room and the car was parked outside. Freddie unlocked the back door that lead into the garage and he tossed his bag onto a table. Spencer and Sam followed suit and they plopped onto the couch.

"Wanna play x-box?" Sam said as she handed the other controller to Spencer.

"Yeppers," Spencer said as he grabbed the remote.

"Hey, I have to work out for football so you guys can play without me. Spencer and Sam only nodded. They were already engrossed in the game that had just started. The couch and TV were at one end of the two-car garage and Freddie's home gym was located at the other. After a quick stretch he jumped onto the treadmill and ran for half an hour as Spencer mindlessly slaughtered zombies and Sam attempted to help. She however was not very good at this particular game and also was very distracted because Freddie had worked up a sweat and taken off his shirt. After his run lifted weights and did sit-ups and push-ups. Freddie's muscles glistened as he walked to the mini fridge and took out am Energyade sports drink. Sam caught herself staring at his muscles and lost a few lives in the process. Sam and Freddie were friends but Sam still disliked Freddie very much. Unfortunately for Sam, Freddie was attractive and she had a habit of looking (against her better judgment).

Freddie showered and then joined his friends in zombie slaying for a while.

"I should be getting home. Carly will be back soon," Spencer said as he checked his watch.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said. "Mom will flip if I'm not home by dinner."

To Sam's dislike, Freddie came with them too. His play was to get some food at Spencer's because he didn't exactly have his mom at home to feed him. Sam received a surprise delousing from her cleanliness crazed mother and Spencer and Freddie were greeted by pizza and bread sticks.

* * *

How do you like it so far? review please. any guesses or sugestions about where you think the story is going?


	4. The big game

I do not own iSpencer Freddie is hott in this story and he plays football.

* * *

It was that day of the big game and Fred Puckett was very nervous. His best friend Spencer was doing the best he could to encourage him as they sat in English class.

"Fred-o, I've seen you kick. You are really good! Besides, we have a good offense. You probably wont need to kick anything other than a point after, and those are really close.

"Yeah, I know, I just can't help being nervous," he said as he tried to hide the fact that he was talking from the teacher who had just turned to face the class.

"You're gonna blow the game!" Sam whispered triumphantly from behind Freddie.

"Shut it, Benson," Freddie snapped back at her.

* * *

Most of the rest of the day's classes went similarly to that one. Every class Freddie had with Spencer was full of periodical encouragement while any class spent with Sam was full of negative comments.

After school Freddie stayed with the team for a short practice and team talk.

Spencer had stayed after class to talk to his art teacher and Sam was vandalizing Gibby's locker so they both missed the bus. Luckily for them, Bushwell plaza was rather close to the school and they walked home together.

"Hey, want to come to Freddie's game with me and Carly later?" Spencer asked her as they walked.

"Sure, I guess," she said. "But only if I can-"

"No shouting insults at him while he is kicking!" Spencer cut in.

"Fine," she said shortly.

"Hey, Sam, why do you hate Freddie so much?" he asked as they neared the building.

"He's not that bad. I just need someone to mess with... you know?

"Yeah, sure," Spencer said back to her, holding the door for her as they walked into the lobby. Lubert was sneaking up behind a baby who's mother's back was turned and he was taking the child's lolly-pop. The two teens, not wanting any trouble, quickly ran past to the elevator.

"Sam, can you try to be nice to Freddie... just for today?" he added when she gave a frown. "He needs to know that his friends believe in him.

"Yeah, ok, I guess if he needs me."

* * *

Carly pulled her little purple car into the school parking lot and she, Spencer, and Sam all popped out.

"Thanks for taking us, Carls," Spencer said.

"Let s go get our seats, you two... Spencer, where'd Sam go?" Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, she'll show up," he said as they entered the field area.

* * *

Freddie was in the possess of putting on his football pants when he hear his name being whispered from somewhere. He looked up and saw Sam in the entrance to the empty swimmer's locker area. She was motioning him to come over to her.

He wend into the currently unused part of the locker room and closed the door behind him. "Sam! What are you doing in here? This is the boy's locker room."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a smirk. "I see you didn't finish changing..." Freddie was wearing his football pants but did not have on a shirt. Sam eyes his curly chest hairs and got temporarily distracted.

"What do you want?" he asked as he got her attention back.

"Oh... Well, I just wanted to tell you that I know you are going to do a good job out there. Spencer believes in you and... well, I believe in you. Do your best... I believe in you."

Freddie was shocked. Sam was being nice and she was actually very encouraged. He wasn't entirely sure why he enjoyed her words so much but for some reason, they meant more then all on Spencer's encouragements combined.

"Thanks, Sam," he said. "I needed that."

"Good, " she said back. "Now go out there and kick it!"

* * *

The game went by really fast for Freddie. He kicked quite a few points after, lots of kick offs, and a field goal or two.. Sam and Spencer were could be heard shouting every time he went to kick it. Sam was glad she came because she could see all of the attractive guy running up and down the field. She had a tendency, however, for her eyes to wander back to and stare at Freddie, even if he wasn't playing. Before h\ Freddie knew it, it was the two minute warning.

His team was down by just two points and had gotten the ball, deep in their own territory. Freddie knew exactly what that meant. They would spend the entire two minutes doing their best to get as close as they could so that Freddie could kick it in for three points, winning the game. As each play passed, Freddie found himself wishing and hoping that his team would be lucky enough to score a touchdown and he would not have to kick it... no such luck. With third down and 7 to go at the 30 yard line, time was running out and he would be kicking the next play.

As he reached for his helmet, he once again heard his name being called. He turned to see Sam and the others. He looked right at her. He needed encouragement and her words had calmed him before the game. He needed it again right then. Their eyes locked and Sam yelled, "I believe in you." Once again, he felt good. 'I can do it.' he thought

He turned and ran onto the field. With the clock stopped at three seconds and the field goal 40 years away, this would be the most difficult kick he had ever tried, even in practice. There was not enough time in the world to prepare so instead he let himself believe his friends, he knew he could do it.

The ball was snapped and he ran and the holder. Jerking his toes up, he swung his leg all the way up to shoulder height. The ball soared as the clock ran out and time seemed to stand still. The crowd grew silent as the ball neared to tgoal... the ball glanced the bottom post and was knocked almost straight up. Freddie held his breath as it can back down, hoping and praying that it would land on the other side of the line... and it did!

His team stormed him and fans ran onto the field. Freddie had just finished their perfect, undefeated season. He had won the big game!

There was a crowd of player and fans on the field. The announcer was booming over the speakers. Freddie was trying to make it to the sideline safely when he say Spencer and Sam in the crowd on the field. Spencer was busy talking to other players. Sam looked right and Freddie and they both instantly made their way toward each other. Freddie was thrilled from Sam's encouragement and Sam was thrilled and Freddie's success and his physical abilities. As the gap between them closed, neither was sure which has done it first but their lips met. Years of pent-up emotion was let go as they pushed their lips together. Freddie hungrily moved his lips against Sam's. She pushed her tongue against his lips and was surprised to be met by Freddie's tongue as well.

Just before they pulled apart for some much needed air, Spencer turned to see a sight he never in a million year thought he would see. His jaw dropped in amazement.

When Sam and Freddie pulled back they stared at each other, both feeling very confused yet very happy. There was a fire burning in Freddie's chest that was telling him to grab her and kiss her again. He was about to when two of his linemen came up on either side of him and lifted him on top of the crowd of people.

* * *

There was a victory party that all the popular kids where going to but Freddie didn't want to go. He was tired and he had a bed waiting at home but he didn't go their either. Instead, after post game, Freddie walked to Sam's house. Mrs. Benson said she was over at Spencer's house still so he walked across the hall.

When he got their he was greeted by a grinning Spencer. Sam was sitting ion the couch near him, looking distressed.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe what you guys did. I never thought-"

"Hey, Spencer," Freddie cut him off. "Could you leave us alone for a few minutes. I think we need a few minutes to talk." Sam nodded in agreement.

Spencer, still laughing, went upstairs to his room.

"FreddieIthinkIlikeyou!" Sam blurted out as soon as Spencer left.

"Um, Sam, I don't know what to say... I think I like you too. But I thought you hated me?"

"I've always been nervous around you and I never knew why, that 's why I tease you... I think it's because I"m attracted to you." she paused.

"Sam, I don't know what to think. I are cute and a good friend, I guess... You know you really encouraged me. You haled me through the game," he said as he moved over to the couch by her.

"You looked really good out there today," she said as she shortened the gap between them.

Freddie reached out and lifted her chin. He then leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was not a ravenous as their first kiss. It was very electric! A sensation went through each of their bodies that they had never felt before.

Sam pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Freddie, I want to be your girlfriend," she said she almost didn't believe she had said it. But then again, she could hardly believe she was kissing Freddie!

"Then I think I"ll be your boyfriend, too, " he said. This time Sam leaned onto Freddie and they kissed again. Who knew she would feel so right in his arms.

* * *

How'd you like it? please review and read my other stories.


End file.
